


Desperation, Thy Name Is Strider

by unrealityfreak



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrealityfreak/pseuds/unrealityfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the Striders have a little trouble paying the bills. This means that sometimes they have to do uncomfortable things to save money. Like eat left over Chinese for two weeks. Like stumble around with all the lights off, tripping over smuppets and shitty swords. Like sweat it out without the air conditioner.</p><p>Like shower together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation, Thy Name Is Strider

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from the [kinkmeme](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/17313.html?thread=35195297#t35195297).
> 
> (Summary is taken from the prompt.)

Things have always been a little tight around the Strider household. Sometimes they do alright, and sometimes it's just really bad. When it's really bad, Dirk berates himself for every little thing he can't give his brother. But with the economy, and the fact that nobody wants to hire a thirty-something with no high school diploma, he doesn't have much choice but to swallow his pride and push on. Which is why he ended up starting an internet-based puppet porn business.

What was he even _thinking_ when he came up with that one?

Today is the first _really_ bad day in a long time. And he's sure there are many more to follow. So when Dave comes home from school in the afternoon, nothing is plugged in or turned on. He's moved some of the stuff from the fridge into a cooler (he leaves the swords in), and he'll ask the neighbors for help switching out the thawed ice packs for cold ones. This one old lady still lives down the hall from the last time things got desperate. She doesn't even bat an eyelash, just takes his spare ice packs to keep in her freezer and promises to help out till things get better.

Dave isn't really surprised either. He tosses his bag into his room and slumps onto the futon next to his bro, looking straight ahead.

"What's on the agenda?" he asks, voice flat.

Dirk wants to pinch the bridge of his nose, but he's gotta keep a face up for Dave. His hand twitches; sloppy. "Gonna go down to one of the clubs tonight. You wanna come? I got a couple books for you if you'd rather stay here."

Dave snorts. "Sitting at home alone with 'Pony Club Secrets: Stardust and the Daredevil Ponies' and 'Everybody Masturbates' sounds like a rip-roarin' time and everything, but I think I'll tag along at the club."

"Cool."

"You gonna let me do a cameo?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet."

"Be ready to go at eleven."

"Got it."

Awkward silence. Dave has gotten used to being normal. Last time things got this shitty he was just a kid. They've made it a few years without any more hiccups, long enough for Dave to get to his junior year in school. And now the counter starts over. This house has gone (zero) days without a fuck-up!

Dirk really wants a beer.

After that night at the club there aren't any more openings. He's gonna have to go down to the unemployment centre and do odd jobs. Grunt work. Good thing he's still in shape. Rooftop strifes with Dave have contributed to that a lot. Shorty's getting pretty impressive.

He takes his earnings from the disc jockeying gig and spends half of it on a massive order of take-out. He gets all of Dave's favourites, and remembers to get extra sweet-and-sour. For whatever reason, it's like ambrosia to the kid. He guzzles it. Frankly, it's kind of disturbing.

Public school is free, so Dave gets A/C for most of the day, but Dirk knows that the worst hours of the day are the ones after school lets out. So he buys fold-out fans with tacky patterns at the convenience store, two for a dollar. While he's there he breaks the rest of his bills into quarters for bus fare. No money means no gas for his rusty pickup.

He tries to tidy up a bit, but only so many smuppets will fit into the attic hatch, and he tries to confine the rest into a small mountain in one corner, but they just don't wanna stay put. He leaves them in a large puddle. The wires all over the place aren't doing anything anyway, so he gathers them all up, winding them up around his arm, and stacks them in the corner next to the smuppets, which have somehow migrated and are scattered again.

Fuck it, leave 'em.

Before he leaves, he stuffs the take-out containers into the cooler, scrawls a note alerting Dave to their presence, and weighs the paper down with one of the fans.

Then he sets out to find anyone who will pay him for a service.

***

Crunching numbers in his head, trying to figure out the bare minimum amount of income he needs to earn to pay the rent and water bill, Dirk doesn't notice that Dave is sprawled out on the floor in the living room until he almost trips over him.

"Yo," Dave calls up, and then Dirk notices that he is wearing only bright red briefs, waving the paper fan at his chest and face.

Immensely grateful for his shades, and feeling really weird about his own brain, Dirk deliberately stares at the floor beside Dave's head. His hair is spilling over the carpet in a golden halo and now Dirk is looking at the wall six feet away.

"Hey," he manages, stuffing his keys in one pocket and holding up a thin stack of bills. "Looks like we aren't gonna get kicked out."

"Like we would even. That old guy always gives you extensions. I think he wants your nubile young body or something."

"Yeah, well, we won't need an extension this time. I've got us covered."

Dave makes a noncommittal noise. It would hurt that he doesn't have any faith in his bro, but Dirk knows he isn't always on top of things. It doesn't help that he always kicks into overdrive when it hits rock bottom, because he shouldn't let it get that far in the first place.

"At least you've never _actually_ been out on the street. I have, and it's not pretty. You're fucking golden here, kid." Flippancy as a shield, very mature.

Dave shrugs and lets his hand fall, fan landing over his stomach and obscuring his navel. Not that Dirk noticed.

He absconds to the bathroom.

The plastic baggie in the toilet tank trick is pretty useless. Dirk keeps his baggie on the underside of the sink basin, behind the pipes. He stashes his cash there to save up until bills are due. If he keeps making a steady amount per job, and does two or three a day, he should make it with some wiggle room for food.

He's got this. They'll be alright.

When he comes back into the living room, Dave hasn't moved an inch. The setting sun is painting the walls soft pink and gold. He'll leave the windows open tonight so at least they won't be breathing old air.

An old routine from the last time around the broke-as-fuck block comes back to him, and he wonders if he's crazy enough to implement it again now. Then he remembers how expensive water can get, and he bites the bullet.

"Wanna get a shower in before bed?"

Dave doesn't even reply, just peels himself off the floor and starts toward the bathroom. Dirk is sort of surprised. Dave is seventeen now, and should probably feel weird about taking showers with his older brother. But they need to save water. Dirk explained all about saving money and conserving their resources when Dave was old enough to understand it. Maybe he just doesn't care enough to change the old habits of near-destitution.

A teeny part of Dirk is pleased. He squashes that part.

Dave already has the water on and is in the stall when Dirk enters the bathroom. Stripping, he notices Dave's briefs on the floor. Strength, he has inner strength. He's also very glad they can't afford hot water right now.

Showering together is always kind of awkward in terms of elbow room. Manoeuvring around each other is different now that they're nearly the same height. Some of Dave's body soap rubs off on Dirk's skin as he's washing his hair, and when they trade bottles the elder can't help but notice the definition in those arms, muscles moving under the surface as Dave scrubs at his scalp.

Even with two bodies to be washed, their combined showers only take about six minutes. It keeps the water bill down, and gives Dirk a fast reprieve. He feels like he's been holding his breath the whole six minutes.

Dave towels off in the bathroom, but Dirk prefers to air-dry, so he wraps his towel around his waist and goes to pass out on the futon, though it's not that late. There isn't much to do without power anyway. He figures Dave will find a way to entertain himself until he's ready for sleep.

By the time he realises he's conked out, it's early morning, and he gets up to throw on pants and a shirt and get the day started.

His first errand is swapping ice packs for the cooler again. He thanks his neighbour profusely. Then he heads out to the bus stop, thinking he's actually pretty grateful he has to perform hard labor in order to get back on track. Physical exertion during the day is the best way to avoid tension buildup from the nightly sibling shower funtime extravaganza. Though maybe taking an extra job a day to earn money faster and sweat a little harder wouldn't be beyond his reach.

Powering through hedge trimming and crawlspace clearing and concrete busting manages to take his mind off things, as well. He enjoys the sun on his face (no need for shades when you're swinging a sledgehammer, though he always wears them on the bus) and using raw power instead of honed, deliberate sword attacks is a nice change of pace.

Sunset comes before he knows it, and the bulge of cash in his pocket is a little bigger than the day before when he gets on the bus back home. He's pretty fuckin' proud of himself.

Then he walks in the door and it's like he's been punched in the gut. Sure, it's hot as hell, and it would be pretty stifling in the apartment even if he hadn't worked up a heavy sweat from exertion, but is it _really_ necessary for Dave to lean on the counter with his ass jutting out all impudent and shit while he's eating leftovers? In the dim light he's silhouetted perfectly and it's not even fair.

The blonde bombshell in question looks up and snaps the chopsticks in Dirk's direction by way of greeting. Why is he only wearing jeans. He is totally not wearing underwear under those jeans goddammit stop looking. _They're so low on his ass._ Are they even buttoned shut oh god don't think of that just walk to the bathroom, yes, like that, good boy, now put the money in the baggie, don't beat your head against the wall or he'll hear you and come to see what's wrong.

Dave pokes his head in the doorway anyway, takeout carton still in hand, and Dirk tries to cover up the way he jerks in surprise.

"I'm fucking roasted. Wanna shower now?"

Oh god _why._

Dirk grabs the leftovers from Dave's hand as an excuse to get the hell out. He trips over the coiled wires in the fading light and wonders if it's such a good idea to shower this close to dark. But he certainly needs a rinse, and he doesn't want to turn Dave down when he's whining about the heat. The takeout is a basketball and Dirk makes a slam dunk into the cooler. Score one sexual frustration. The sound of water is coming from down the hall and he can't keep Dave waiting, can't waste time and rack up the utility bill. This time he kicks the tangle of wires over on purpose.

It's definitely too dark in the bathroom. He has to feel his way around, hoping his shirt doesn't land in the sink or something (it totally does) and slowly, carefully opening and closing the glass door. He can still see shapes and depth, but he doesn't trust himself in such close quarters not to accidentally grope his little brother. Dave seems to be halfway through his wash already, because the first thing he does is thrust the soap at Dirk.

"Easy there, sparky, you almost whacked me in the face with that thing," he grouches, squirting some of the gel into his hand and recapping it with a sharp snap. As he's speed-washing, he swears he can feel Dave roll his eyes. It's like a disturbance in the force or something.

Dave gets out before Dirk is quite done rinsing off, throwing a "get in faster next time" over his shoulder before he closes the door. After a minute of deliberation, Dirk decides he can't jerk off quickly enough to justify doing it here in the shower.

***

The next day is just as much a blur of hard labour as the last, Dirk's thoughts thankfully running together so that none of them particularly stand out in his memory or stick with him on the ride home. Before he goes back to the apartment, he stops at a pay phone to make a couple calls. Club managers that he knows by name, having worked for them numerous times in the past. Nobody's got anything open in the next couple of days, but one guy has something the beginning of next week. He hangs up and nearly collapses from sheer mental exhaustion right there, but he's in public. Time to go home to his ridiculously attractive younger brother and try not to be a total creeper.

He drags his feet up the stairs and opens the door slowly, but Dave isn't in the living room today. Small miracle. Stashing that day's haul under the sink and making his way to the kitchen to grab the last of the leftovers, he hears a soft noise from behind Dave's closed door. Not even thinking about what he's doing till he's already done it, he takes a startled step closer and leans in to hear more clearly what are _definitely_ the sounds of a man showing himself a good time.

He's on the phone with the take-out place less than ten seconds later, fumbling his order in his haste. When he hangs up his hands are shaking. When Dave comes out of his room, wearing one of Dirk's shirts (why why why), he almost shatters the careful calm the poor man had worked so hard to force into place. But a Strider is nothing if not a master of the poker face, so Dirk doesn't think he actually shows an outward reaction. He desperately hopes not.

Dave flops onto the futon and heaves a sigh. His custodian stays right where he is, leaning back against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed. The food arrives and Dave is drawn into the doorway, snatching one of the cartons and a cup of sweet-and-sour before Dirk has even paid the delivery person.

Dave sits on the floor in front of the futon to eat. Dirk retreats back into the kitchen, putting the fresh food into the cooler and wolfing down the last of the old stuff before Dave can mention a shower.

This time there is plenty of sunlight left by the time they are naked and trapped in a small space together with water running over them. Wait, why is that better? Dirk wants to just close his eyes, but he knows that wouldn't help much, because Dave seems to give absolutely no fucks about personal space. It's like he's still a kid, and he doesn't realise how weird this is, or just how messed up it could get. At one point, instead of nudging Dirk's arm to get him to move out of the way, he just reaches around the taller man's chest, ending up pressed against his side for a brief moment. A shiver goes through Dirk's whole body, and he is _so_ glad the cold water gives him an alibi.

Tearing out of the bathroom once he's clean, Dirk just towels off manually and throws some clean clothes on to sleep in. He feels too exposed, and he realises it's silly to cover his body when it's his emotions that are peeking out, but it makes him feel better anyway.

He hardly sleeps that night, and nearly sleeps in, so that he is hurrying to the unemployment centre in the morning to get in early. As it is, he ends up waiting a couple hours to be given a job, and he gladly accepts it even though it's a shitty one. Anything to get his mind off Dave.

He doesn't get much work in that day, and the pay is pitifully meagre, but he stays out too late anyway, afraid to go home. Eventually he realises he's just making things harder on himself, and grudgingly stops by the convenience store on the way back to pick up some cheap candles. He doesn't want to shower in the dark again.

***

Dave is in his face as soon as he walks in the door.

"Where've you been, bro?" he asks, probably genuinely curious, but hiding it behind his poker face and, surprisingly, a full outfit. Granted, it's lounge shorts and a tank top. But at least he's not on display.

"Bringing bacon and shit," he mutters, pushing past the teen to stash his money and put the candles in a short row along the lid of the toilet tank.

Dave follows him and leans against the frame of the bathroom door. "What's up with the candles? Got a hot date?"

Dirk grimaces. "A cold one. With you. Grab the lighter."

Dave raises one eyebrow, a visible gesture since it's too dark for shades, but obediently fetches the lighter and hands it over. Dirk quickly lights one, blinking a little at the flame, then takes his shirt off and turns the water on, undoing his pants with one hand.

"Our shadows will flicker together on the walls like fairies. Seriously, why the atmospheric lighting?"

"Because reaching blindly for the shampoo and grasping your mighty flesh weapon is not my idea of a relaxing shower at the end of a long hot day. You coming or what," he snaps. Dave raises both eyebrows this time.

"I don't know why you're such a diva the last few days, but I'm getting pretty sick of it."

"Yeah? Too bad. Water's running, get in the fucking shower." Dirk grabs at the bottom of Dave's tank top at the back, pulling it over his head and off his arms in one motion. The smaller boy flails a little and glares up into challenging orange eyes.

"Not until you tell me what crawled up your ass, laid a million leggy spawn, and ate them all. You're being a massive dick."

Dirk has had about enough of all this.

"Dave," he growls warningly, "take your pants off."

Dave blinks rapid-fire, gears turning in his head, and Dirk realises what he's just said.

"Right. Fuck it. I'm going to bed." He tries to push past Dave into the hallway, but the littlest Strider won't be ignored. He pushes back, using the door frame as leverage, and manoeuvres Dirk into the open shower stall, jeans and all. They both gasp at the dissonant feeling of wearing clothes and being wet at the same time, but Dave recovers quickly and pushes his brother against the wall, his lips curled back in a mean smile.

"Bro, you're really not as smooth as you think," he says lowly.

"No idea what you're talking about." Dirk's struggles are pretty ineffectual. He suspects his body is betraying him by not actually trying to get away.

"You're messed up," he whispers, pressing his body against his brother's. "You've wanted this the whole damn time, haven't you?"

Dirk is trying very hard not to react. "Bullshit."

Dave laughs, releasing his grip and taking a step back into the spray of water.

"You don't get it. You don't have to fight it."

Dirk stands up straight, coming away from the wall. "Fight _what._ "

Dave places a hand on each of Dirk's arms, leaning up the short distance between them to press their lips together. Pulls away just a fraction of an inch; whispers, "That."

Dirk feels weightless. It's so wrong but Dave is making it seem okay, and his head is too fuzzy to properly analyse the situation. So he doesn't. In one movement he has Dave's wrists pinned above his head with one hand and the other is holding his face as he _kisses his little brother_ and enjoys the hell out of it. Then Dave is pushing a thigh into his growing erection and Dirk grinds his hips into the pressure, ducking down to bite at Dave's neck. Which is apparently a hot spot, because his breath escapes in a rush and the noise he makes is exquisite. Dirk can feel the tendons in his skinny wrists shift as he grasps at the air. He trails his free hand down Dave's chest, feeling muscles flex as the boy writhes. Pulls away from his neck to kiss him open-mouthed as his fingertips slide around a hip. Dave arches forward and Dirk slides a hand between him and the wall to get a good hard grip on his ass through his shorts.

Yeah, okay, those need to go. He releases Dave's wrists and pushes his hands between skin and waistband, sliding the soaked fabric down toned thighs and kneeling to help Dave step out of the shorts, leaving them on the floor of the shower because everything that isn't his gorgeous kid brother is irrelevant. He stays on his knees, running his hands over ribs and hips and the backs of thighs, kissing all the skin in his reach except where he knows Dave _really_ wants his mouth.

"Bro, c'mon, don't be such a damn cocktease," he whines, his fingers twisting in Dirk's wet hair.

Dirk ignores him.

He's gasping and making small noises and he moans, " _Please._ "

Finally Dirk stills his hands and looks up at Dave's face, admiring how his lips are swollen and imagining his dick between them.

"You know," he starts, pushing his dripping bangs out of his eyes, "I went through hell this past week thinking I couldn't have you. Yet now I discover you're a regular _slut._ "

Dave laughs, breathless, and Dirk doesn't miss the way his pupils dilate at the words. "Looks like you're the last to know, dude. Been riding cock for a couple years now."

"Ffff—" Dirk bites his lip. He doesn't even know how to process that. So he grabs hold of Dave's hips roughly and swallows his pretty dick to the base in one go. The yell that tears through Dave's throat sends electricity through his whole body, spurring him on.

He uses subtle little tricks to drive the younger boy crazy. But his biggest talent is his lack of a gag reflex, so while he gives plenty of attention to the tip, Dave's cock spends a lot of time jammed halfway down his throat. The sounds he makes when Dirk takes him all the way in are making it hard for him to stay on his knees, but he wants to do _all kinds_ of things to him, not just hump him. Wants to feel Dave and also make Dave feel.

And Dave is certainly feeling. He's clutching at Dirk's hair, holding him in place as he fucks deep into his mouth, grunting and moaning and uttering curses under his breath. Too soon he turns frantic and starts to tense up.

Dirk pulls away just before Dave loses it and wipes the saliva and water off the lower half of his face. "You've never been deep-throated, have you?" Stroking down his thigh, watching Dave catch his breath, he feels a surge of affection, disappointed that no one has been treating his bro properly. "Do you just get picked up and fucked in back alleys or what?"

Still recovering, Dave licks his lips. "Something like that," he mutters.

"That's not right." Dirk stands at his full height, only a little taller than Dave now; the kid shot up like a weed a few years ago but he hasn't quite caught up. He bends down to kiss him slowly, holding his face in both hands. Dave's arms go around his waist and tug him close, pressing his bare erection to the bulge in Dirk's wet jeans. Cold water is hitting their heated skin from one side, the light from the candles still flickering on the other side of the glass door, and Dirk thinks that maybe this is the perfect way to take his brother for the first time.

He pulls away and smooths his hands down Dave's neck, across his shoulders. Looks him in the eye as he says, "I'm gonna treat you like a fuckin' princess."

Dave looks uncertain. He's still got that lust-hazy look in his eyes, but if he were in complete control of himself then certainly he would be protesting at Dirk's sudden tenderness. It's obvious he's used to fast and rough; meaningless instead of intimate. Dirk feels a grin spread on his face and blinks water out of his eyes as he reaches around Dave for the soap.

"Wait, what? The hell are you doing?" Dave tries to struggle half-heartedly at first, fending off Dirk's foamy hands as he starts in on his chest.

"Calm down. It's called foreplay, sweetheart. You'll thank me when I'm done."

Reluctantly, Dave relaxes into the touch. Soon he's leaned against the wall, head back and humming softly when Dirk touches a sensitive spot. Gently, and painfully slowly, Dirk rubs circles into the light muscle in his arms, working his way down to sweep around the elbow, and lifting his forearms to massage them all the way to the wrist. Pries his fingers apart to wash each one individually. Glides his palms back up and around the back of his neck, kneading along the top of his spine before working his way down the other arm. Pulls the smaller boy against him to work his fingertips into his back, feeling the vibrations from Dave's contented noises against his shoulder. Kisses wet hair as his hands reach Dave's ass and he squeezes once before sliding his hands around front, spreading the suds into dark curly hair and stroking Dave's dick, which is half-hard and growing again.

Dave's hands come up to Dirk's face, and he holds him in place as if he's afraid Dirk will try to break the kiss he desperately presses to his mouth. Not even any tongue, just the hard press of lips against each other. Dirk smiles into his mouth and wraps one arm around his back as his other hand pumps feather-light and steady. The water is slowly rinsing the soap from Dave's body, and it's no longer about cleaning him.

The kiss opens up as Dave gasps, unable to internalise the pleasure. He starts moaning against Dirk's cheek, releasing his grip on his face in favour of clutching at his shoulders. Dirk nuzzles at his brother's face a moment before moving to suck at his neck again, satisfied when Dave cries out a little louder.

When Dave's hips start snapping forward to met Dirk's hand, the elder decides it's time for a change of pace. He slows to a stop and turns Dave around to face the wall, kissing the backs of his shoulders as they shuffle around.

"Brace against the shelf," he instructs, and Dave complies immediately, knocking the soap and shampoo bottles to the floor. He's standing to one side, so he can watch Dave's face as he rubs at his ass, brushing over his entrance a few times just to be a tease before pushing in slowly with one finger. Supersensitive as he is, Dave gives a shuddering moan at the feeling and pushes back onto his hand.

"Hey, take it easy. There's no rush," Dirk says lowly, meeting Dave's gaze when he turns to plead with his eyes. He captures thin lips and kisses tenderly as he works his finger in and out. Dave's eyes close; Dirk's don't.

For a while it's just the slow plunge of Dirk's finger and Dave writhing against the wall. He's biting his lip, making small sounds, and when Dirk finds his prostate the sounds get louder and drawn-out. Dirk just stares, taking in the way his eyebrows draw together and upward when something hits just right, the movement of his throat when he swallows, the way his mouth hangs open and he presses his forehead to the wall.

"God, you're beautiful like this," he whispers, and Dave opens his eyes, stares back at him. He almost forgets to keep moving, but Dave smirks at him and pushes his ass out, wiggling a little.

"Your dick will fit in there too," Dave reminds him, and in response Dirk adds another finger, smiling back just as wickedly as the teen thunks his head against the wall and curses, driving back out of need now instead of impudent teasing.

Dirk moves a little faster, dropping his free hand back to Dave's straining cock and stroking more firmly than before, watching as his face contorts and his jaw clenches, forcing him to hiss through his teeth at his bro.

When Dirk's own clothed erection bumps against Dave's leg, they both react. Dirk with surprise, because he thought he had more control than that. Dave just laughs through his breathless moans.

"Just put it in already. You obviously want to."

Dirk sighs and, still moving at half-speed, inserts another finger. His young charge bites at his lips and sinks back onto all three, taking them like a champ and panting for more. Might as well, he thinks, and withdraws his fingers after a few more thrusts, moving around to undo his jeans and line his cock up with Dave's hot little ass. He pushes in, the slowest he's moved all night, and they make the same low noise, though Dave's is louder.

Being inside Dave is the best thing Dirk has felt in a long time. When he's in to the hilt, he presses his whole body against Dave's and bites lightly at his neck to get him vocal again. Dave delivers easily, leaning his head to the side to give him better access. They stay like that for a few seconds, then Dave is squirming impatiently between his brother and the wall, pushing back against Dirk's hips and bringing one hand up behind his head to manoeuvre their mouths together, biting the tongue Dirk slips between his lips.

Dirk resists the urge to drive into the tight heat around him, reminding himself that Dave needs to feel real intimacy. So he pulls almost all the way out, lingers for a moment, and brings their bodies back together with aching slowness, so that they can both feel every inch of drag. The nerves in Dave's ass have got to be lit up like a neon sign, and Dirk knows how good slow and steady can feel when you're that jazzed.

Dave seems to agree, if reluctantly. Every stroke makes him moan long and low, and his hand is clenched tight in Dirk's hair, though they've stopped kissing. He even manages to keep from hurrying things while his bro works him over, pushing back to match the pace Dirk sets.

When Dirk bites back into his neck, the kid goes rigid and starts getting restless again, and he chuckles at the impatience of the young. Dave isn't laughing though; he's moaning almost as if he's in pain, and he turns to speak right into Dirk's ear when he says "C'mon, give it to me. _Fuck me._ "

"You really are a slut," Dirk growls, struggling to keep his cool. Then he realises he has all the time in the world to fuck Dave slowly. The boy isn't going anywhere, at least until he graduates. Right now all he wants is to make Dave come, and he obviously wants it brutal.

Dirk can do brutal.

He pulls away from Dave's neck and sets in with as much force as he can manage without feeling like he's going to break something. Dave's spine arches and the drawn-out yell he presses into the shower wall makes Dirk's jaw clench. He stops trying to push back, just lets it happen to him because he can't keep up with the hard, frantic snap of Dirk's hips.

Attentive even when lust is making his head a little fuzzy, Dirk aims for his prostate, one hand on a hip and the other on the curve where neck meets shoulder for maximum leverage. Fingers dig into skin maybe a little too hard but Dave loves it, he's writhing and nuzzling the hand on his neck and biting at Dirk's knuckles and they're both making noise, and Dirk hasn't lost control like this in a long time.

He's not quite close when he feels Dave clench around him, and though it feels incredible he knows he's not going to finish. He slows, slides the hand on Dave's hip around to his cock to gently stroke him through his orgasm, presses against his back and wraps his other arm around Dave's heaving chest. As the younger catches his breath, Dirk pulls out of him and turns him around in his arms, cradling him and pressing kisses to his damp hair.

Dave licks his lips and looks Dirk in the eyes. "You didn't finish."

Dirk chuckles. "If we stay in here any longer I'm gonna have to pimp you out on the street corner to pay the damn water bill. Go dry off, I'll be right behind you."

"Bro, you just had your dick in my ass. You don't have to jerk it into the toilet anymore. Let me take care of you?" He sounds uncertain, vulnerable so soon after his release, and Dirk holds him tighter.

"Yeah alright. Can't say no to a face that cute."

"'M not cute," Dave grumps, but Dirk is rinsing the come off their skin and the wall, and then the water is off and he's shoving Dave out of the stall. Dave catches himself on the sink and shoves back, grinning. Grabs his brother by the arms and steers him into the wall before sinking to his knees and working Dirk's softening erection with one hand, kissing around his hips until he's back to full hardness.

Dirk has admired Dave's pretty little cocksucking mouth an awful lot the last week, but he's still totally unprepared for the sight of it around his own cock, and _god damn_ can that boy give head.

It doesn't take him long to finish, with bright red eyes on his and the way Dave can't quite take him all the way, gagging a little when he goes too deep. What he can do, though, is swallow every drop Dirk gives him.

After Dirk blows out the candles and sheds his soaked jeans, Dave takes his hand and leads him, still naked, to the bedroom. Pushes him onto the mattress and collapses on top of him to kiss all over his chest. Dirk falls asleep with one hand in soft blonde hair and a smile on his face.

(Dave stays up for half an hour longer and listens to his heartbeat and admires the line of his jaw and the stubble there and thinks of how awesome it'll be to have sex with his bro all the time even if physical activity in this melting heat is gonna suck, he'll be worth it.

Then he decides he's gonna get a part-time job.)

***

The next morning Dirk wakes up alone, which is hardly out of the ordinary, but he still huffs to himself as he gets out of Dave's bed and wanders into the living room.

Dave looks over his shoulder from the kitchen when he hears Dirk shuffling around. "Mornin' gorgeous," he sings.

Dirk is giving him a suspicious look as he finishes whatever he's doing and comes over to lead his guardian to the counter where he's actually sort of made breakfast? Really all he did was fork some of the takeout onto plates and arrange it to look nice, but the fact that Dave got up early to make shitty Chinese into a more aesthetically pleasing version of an eyesore is so out of left field. The suspicious look stays firmly on his face and he angles his head to aim it at Dave.

"What. We fucked, I'm not allowed to make you a meal the next morning?"

"No, you are. But why _did_ you?"

Dave stretches the two or three inches between them to plant a kiss on Dirk's mouth, lips closed. "'Cause I love you."

He picks up a fork and starts in on his own plate, leaning against the counter with one elbow holding his weight, totally casual. As if he didn't just emote.

Dirk eats his pork and rice silently alongside his (still naked) brother. Dave cleans up as he gets dressed, and as he's headed out the door he's ambushed with another teasing kiss and a "See you when you get home."

Suddenly being broke as fuck isn't so bad.

They are going to have so much shower sex once he gets shit paid off.


End file.
